Wireless communication networks, such as cellular communication networks, include a plurality of base stations to facilitate communication between endpoints (e.g., cellular phones) or other network elements (e.g., base stations, gateways, etc.) of the network. The distribution of the base stations defines a coverage area of the wireless communication network of a wireless communication service provider (e.g., Verizon, AT&T, T-Mobile, etc.). The distribution of the base stations thereby affects a subscriber experience (e.g., quality of service, coverage, etc.) of the wireless network. For example, an adequate number of base stations distributed throughout an area generally provides seamless communication for subscribers. However, if the distribution of the base stations is inadequate, subscribers may experience poor signal quality, dropped calls, and/or may not be able to connect to the wireless network at all.